One Moment
by MoonlightDemoness
Summary: "The other night...you said we were brothers, right? Well, don't brothers look out for each other?" While brothers may want to kill each other, they still care, they will still risk their lives for each other. Derek hasn't trusted anyone but Laura since the fire, can he and Scott build that bridge before it burns? AU Begins in 1x02 Second Chance at First Line


Derek waited outside Scott's house, just inside the border of the trees. He had seen Scott lose it on the field and if it hadn't been for his friend, Stiles, he would have been discovered. That might have set a record for how quickly a bitten werewolf had almost been discovered and yet the kid still wanted to play in the game.

His anger and fear almost took control of him as he came here but he was reigning it in. He couldn't lose control of his emotions and scare Scott off if he wanted him to trust and listen to him. If he got Scott to listen to him, he could try and keep him away from Alison, and by extension, death. Even so early on, Derek was seeing an echo of his youth playing out in Scott.

He couldn't afford to get caught by the Argent's and dropping off Alison had been a very risky move for him to make Friday night but he was trying to lower her suspicion of Scott. Snatching her jacket had just been a move he had thought of when he thought about trying to find Scott before the hunters.

He had gone to the reserve; it was where he had always gone when he shifted, and kept an eye out for the hunters while he placed the jacket. He had seen Scott loping through the forest and had actually been impressed. Most people who were bitten were so often at war with themselves and fighting the instincts that they ignored the urge when they ran. Loping was instinctual and one of the fastest ways to run. Of the handful of bitten wolves he had met, Scott was the first to naturally fall into it the first time he shifted. It showed that Scott had great potential as a wolf and he wondered if that's what the alpha saw in him.

Letting Scott believe he had bitten him was something that had just happened. Plus, right now, he was the only other werewolf Scott knew existed in Beacon Hills and he has no proof of the Alpha's existence to show him. Scott would need something like that before he would believe him.

Derek pulled himself from his thoughts when Scott pulled up on his bike. He tried his best to control himself at the sight of the boy, not wanting to just barge in and terrify the kid.

He had learned enough about Scott to know that his mom would be leaving soon for work, so he stayed out in the trees, ready to wait until she was gone. While he was waiting, he thought of how to approach Scott. If he wanted the boy to trust him than he didn't want to threaten him like he had previously been planning. He needed to keep his cool. Scott was essential in catching the Alpha.

Luckily, Scott's mom was leaving now. He quietly made his way to the roof outside Scott's room, using his hearing to keep track of what the boy was doing. The squeak of a mattress told him Scott was getting off his bed so he moved over to the window. By the lack of any reaction, Scott wasn't using his senses to keep track of his surroundings. He realized, as he watched Scott sit down at his computer, that he had an excuse to ruff him up a bit.

Scott's window was foolishly left open and he sighed inwardly at the fact that he wasn't even noticing his scent. He stayed quiet as Scott's friend, Stiles, he remembered, called him up on video chat. He refrained from rolling his eyes as Stiles appeared shooting a fake gun.

"So what did you find out?" Scott asked him. Derek stayed silent as he kept to the shadows, curious as to what they were talking about.

Stiles put down his fake gun. "Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

Derek listened attentively. This was the boy Scott had rammed when he almost shifted. He had to fight down the instant anger at the thought of the field. He had to stay in control. He started chanting what was quickly becoming a mantra in his head. _Get Scott to trust me. Don't kill him. He needs to trust me._

"Because of me?" He couldn't see his face from his position against the wall, but the fact that Scott sounded horrified at the fact that he had hurt someone, even someone like Jackson, told him that he would have his work cut out for him.

"Because he's a tool." Derek didn't know if he would get along with Stiles or not. Granted, his natural sarcasm and quips could be funny, but at the same time very annoying.

"But is he gonna play?" Scott seemed insistent on that. Derek listened too, knowing that he had a better chance at not getting Scott to play if Jackson was able to.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Scott's shoulders slumped and Derek could see him shake his head. He was glad that he wasn't losing control of his temper. He remembered what he had been like at this age and if he had just come in here and threatened Scott to not play then he would have tried to find a way just because he had been told not to.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, he stepped forward into the light a bit. He was watching the computer screen and he could see that Stiles noticed his figure. He stayed still and silent, watching to see what he would do. Scott seemed to notice that something was up with Stiles because he heard him huff in frustration. Stiles had put up a note that said _It looks like_ and had a spinning circle behind his ear. The screen seemed to freeze but it came back with another note that said _Someone's behind you._

Scott exited stiles out and zoomed in on his screen and just when Derek knew he had seen him he lunged forward. Scott turned around with a gasp but didn't react fast enough as he grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket and yanked him up. He shoved Scott face first into the wall and braced his arm against the boy's shoulders, keeping him pinned. Scott was gasping for breath and Derek could hear and feel the boy's racing heart. Derek put his mouth by the boy's ear, careful to keep his voice mostly calm. "Lesson one. Use your senses to know your surroundings."

Derek could almost see the change from panic to anger. Scott calmed his breathing and tried to shove himself away from the wall but Derek didn't let him move except to let the boy face him. He kept his arm pressed against the boy's sternum to keep him pinned and backed up a little bit so he wasn't completely crowding him.

"What the hell?!"

Derek ignored his question, pushing a little harder against Scott as he tried to get away. "I saw you out on the field."

"What are you talking about?" Scott snapped. Derek grit his teeth, leashing his anger. _Get Scott to trust me. Don't kill him. He needs to trust me._

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the Hunters after us, it's everyone."

Scott looked away. "They didn't see anything."

"And they won't. Because you aren't going to play." Derek made sure Scott knew he was completely serious. He pressed harder on his sternum, enough to cause the boy to wince and turn to glare at him. He could tell that Scott was biting back a lot of what he wanted to say to him at the moment.

Scott worked his jaw. "I might not be able to get out of it."

Derek started to calm a bit. They were taking a step forward. A small one, but it was progress. "It's impossible to teach you even the slightest bit of control needed to play a game by Saturday. You want to be killed?"

"No!" Scott yelled. He winced, as if scared of me retaliating if he offended me, and shifted his weight. His voice was significantly quieter when he next spoke. "And if I can't? What are you going to do?"

Derek knew a test when he saw one. His response to that question would be a major point in how Scott thought of him. The problem was, he didn't know how to answer. He decided to speak using actions and shoved his arm into Scott a little harder before quickly turning and slipping out the window.

* * *

Scott left Coach Finstock's office as calmly as he could. He wasn't that terrified of what Derek would do to him if he played but the silence the older wolf had given in response to his question had been worrying. The way Derek had spoken had him thinking that the older man might help him get the control he needed desperately, but he wouldn't even be in this position in the first place if the man hadn't bitten him. Now he couldn't get out of the game without being benched, Allison might lose interest in him if he isn't an important member of the team, and he might get beaten by the older werewolf when he finds out.

Scott paused. What if he could get Derek out of the way, at least until after the game? Scott bit the inside of his cheek in thought. But how would he get the man out of the way? Scott thought for a minute until the image of the girls body flashed in his mind. Right. Derek killed her, didn't he? That would get him arrested if they could only find out where he put the other half of the body.

Scott turned his thoughts as to where the body could be. Beacon Hills was surrounded by woods for a few miles, plus the reserve. There were a lot of places for someone to hide a body. Scott thought of places Derek could hide the body while he put his books in his locker. Derek would probably -hopefully- bury the body on the Hale property but that was still a lot of land and not to mention it would be easier to get caught by him.

Scott was pulled out of his musing as Stiles suddenly grabbed him and pulled him over to a corner. Scott peaked around and saw Stiles' dad and another officer talking to the principal. "What?"

Stiles pointed at his dad. "Tell me what they're saying."

Knowing Stiles would bug him, and now curious himself, Scott focused his hearing on their conversation, shushing Stiles when he asked if he could hear them. He tuned into the conversation just in time to hear the new curfew the police were making. He turned to Stiles. "Curfew because of the body."

Stiles hit his arm lightly as he stood up straight. "Unbelievable," he huffed. "My Dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

Scott recognized the look appearing on his only friend's face. "I can do something."

"Like what?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Stiles looked him straight in the eye. "Like find the other half of the body."

Scott yelled, "Are you kidding?" at Stiles' retreating back, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. He was thinking the same earlier, anyways.

Scott let his thoughts wander back to his problem with the game when he noticed Lydia introducing Allison to one of the other players. She was making good on her warning from math. Scott walked up to Allison as Lydia left with the player. He was half aware of what Allison was saying for once because he caught sight of her jacket. The same jacket Derek had snatched and put on a tree during the full moon. The thought of Derek near Allison sparked his anger. "Where did you get that?" He demanded.

Allison's beautiful brown eyes filled with confusion. "My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She had my combination, so-"

Scott interrupted her. "Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?"

"Like who?" Allison asked.

"Like Derek."

"You're friend?"

Scott shook his head in denial. "He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Scott knew he was freaking her out, but he needed to know.

"Um, not much at all."

"What did you say?" He pressed.

Allison turned her body away from him and started shifting her weight. "I...gotta get to class."

Though Scott initially was going to protest, he let her go when she hurried off. His anger had only grown and he felt no regret about skipping his next class. He bolted out of the school to his piece of crap bike, pushing the thing to its limit as he pedaled to the burned husk of the Hale house.

The second he pulled up in front of the house Scott swung off his bike, tossing his backpack the ground beside him. He yelled, despite knowing the other werewolf knew he was there, "Derek!" Again when there was no response. "Derek!"

A small breeze suddenly hit Scott with the scent of old blood and new dirt. His eyes followed his nose until he was looking at the fresh pile of dirt beside the remains of the house.

Getting the feeling to turn his head, Scott looked back to the front porch, seeing Derek standing there, for once without his leather jacket. "Did you get out of the game?"

Scott ignored him, focusing on his anger. "Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!"

Derek glared at him, joking down from the porch and stalking forward. "Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you've got all the answers, is that it?" the closer Derek got the more Scott's rage fueled courage dissipated. "You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field, the aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone."

Derek reached down to pick up Scott's lacrosse stick from his back pack. "You're mom, all your friends. And when they see you," Scott flinched as Derek used his claws to tear up the net. It was the first time he had seen any of the physical signs of being a werewolf from him. "Everything. Falls. Apart. Get out of the game." He threw the stick into the air and Scott's eyes were drawn to it. He grabbed it as it came back down, jumping in surprise when he noticed Derek was gone.

Scott closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He put his stick back on his bag, put it back on, climbed on his bike, and made his way home. They had a way to get Derek out of the way until after the game at least. As he got to his house he texted Stiles that he had found the other half of the body. Scott got his extra netting from a drawer and worked on fixing his net while he waited for Stiles. The repetitive motion of fixing his net actually calmed him down a lot. He would deny it if asked, but Scott took Derek's advice and used his hearing to listen for Stiles' jeep.

It was because of this that he didn't jump in the slightest when his front door slammed open and Stiles bolted up the stairs and towards his room. Stiles burst in and immediately started talking. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Aderall, so..." He made a motion with his hands for Scott to speak.

"I found something at Derek Hale's."

Stiles was almost bouncing and Scott could hear his friends heart racing. "Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible," He corrected himself, realizing what exactly he was taking about. "Whose blood?"

Scott tied the last knot on his net and stood up. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and you help me find a way to play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way I'm not playing that game."

* * *

In the end, they decided to sneak into the morgue at the hospital and get the scent from the other half of the body, just to be sure. Stiles would stay on look out to see if anyone would head near the morgue.

Walking into the hospital for the first time actively using his new nose, Scott couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. There were too many smells all jumbled together, almost overpowered by the scent of antiseptic. They got to the main lobby and Stiles pointed to the sign that said morgue. "Hey."

Scott nodded and slipped into the door, following the signs until he found the door to the morgue. He had to hold his breath a bit as the smell he could only assume was death hung in the air. He caught a scent similar to the one he had at Derek's and followed it to the container that said Jane Doe-Partial. He was positive the scent was the same but his own morbid curiosity drove him to open it and slide the body out. The smell of dried blood and dirt permeated the air but he couldn't stop himself from flipping the sheet back over the ankles.

The first thing that caught his eye were the bite marks. Ones in mostly the same shape as the one that had been on his side. Heart starting to pound, Scott quickly pushed the body back in and closed the door. He quickly made his way back to Stiles, trying his best not to run and draw attention to himself. By the time his friend came into sight, he had mostly calmed down.

He hid a smile at the sight of the pamphlet Stiles was pretending to read and quickly yanked it down. Stiles gasped and jumped. "Holy! God."

Scott went straight to the point. "The scent is the same."

Stiles quickly stood up, staring at him intently. "Are you sure?"

Scot nodded, "Yes."

Stiles went into his thinking mode. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property."

Scott nodded again. "Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

Stiles sat tightened up in determination. "I say we use it."

They started to leave when Scott suddenly stopped. "How?"

Stiles stopped and turned to him. "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

Scott purposely didn't answer the question, instead saying exactly what he knew would get Stiles to stop questioning him. "There were bite marks on the legs Stiles, bite marks."

Stiles didn't question any more, giving a small nod to Scott's statement. "Then we're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

They decided to go during the night and pray that Derek needed to leave for some reason. As it was already late, they simply stopped by Stiles' house to get shovels before climbing into Stiles' jeep and making there way to Derek's house. They stopped where Scott prayed they were out of Derek's hearing range and turned off the jeep to wait for him to leave. Their luck was apparently brilliant because Derek soon came out of his house and left in his car.

Scott didn't tell Stiles to go until he heard the motor of Derek's car leave his range. They pulled out the shovels and flashlights and went around the house to where he had seen the mound of dirt earlier.

He took an experimental sniff and paused. "Wait. Something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles asked, glancing around as if Derek would suddenly appear and kill them.

"I don't know." And he didn't. He didn't know how to put into words what he could smell. "Let's just get this over with."

They put their flashlights down so the light was shining on the dirt and started digging, repeatedly glancing around for signs that Derek was returning. They kept digging for half an hour and soon they were up to there knees. Scott was getting panicked, knowing that their time was running out. He was looking around more than he was digging. "This is taking too long."

"Just keep digging." Stiles, while looking around as much as he was, was more focused.

Scott took another shovel full of dirt. "What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?" The image of the body flashed thought Scott's mind.

"I have a plan for that."

"And that is?" Scott pressed, hoping for something to settle him.

Stiles shrugged. "You run one way, me in another, and whoever he catches first, too bad."

Scott grit his teeth. "I hate that plan."

Stiles suddenly hit something with his shovel and froze. "Alright. Stop, stop, stop!"

Derek temporarily forgotten, Scott knelt down with Stiles and cleared dirt away, uncovering a bag with multiple ropes knotted around it. Stiles started working at the knots while Scott glanced around, getting the feeling that they weren't alone.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying." Stiles snapped. "Did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots?"

Scott started helping them and soon they were able to start opening the sack that was there. They pulled it open and screamed at the sight of a wolf head. They flew back and out of the ditch. Both leaned back over the top just to be sure of what they had seen.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelped.

"My sister," an angry voice said from the trees in front of them.

Both froze, still staring at the body in shock. "Shit." Stiles cursed.

Scott slowly looked up and saw Derek's shoes. His eyes slowly moved up Derek's body, taking in the casual stance of him leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. The tenseness of his body belied his actual emotions. Scott knew that Derek was holding back immense anger. His eyes finally met Derek's electric blue ones and he cringed. When neither he nor Stiles could find their voice, Derek spoke. "Did you not find it a little convenient that I happened to leave right as you pulled up?"

Now that he thought about it, Scott couldn't believe he'd thought Derek hadn't heard them. Stiles finally found his voice. He only faltered a little bit when Derek, eyes still glowing, turned to him. "What do you mean, this is your sister?" Derek pushed off the tree and walked toward them, picking up a purple flower that was on the ground. Stiles seemed to recognize it. "Is that... Shutting up." Stiles said meekly when Derek actually growled.

As Derek pulled the plant up, it revealed rope with smaller flowers of whatever it was along it. Derek was gathering up the rope, which was going around the hole and Scott and Stiles scrambled back in a crab walk to get out of his way, going until their backs hit the burned husk of the house. They watched as Derek pulled up the rope, noticing it was in a spiral around the grave. "I came back here looking for my sister, who I found ripped in half. Killed, by the Argent's, or another of their band of hunters, to get to me." Derek yanked up the last of the rope and threw it in a wad on the ground. He turned and faced them and raised an eyebrow when neither of them moved. "You came here for a body, right? Well _look._"

Scott slowly stood up, Stiles following his lead after a moments hesitation. They both walked back over to the edge of the grave and looked in. Scott couldn't hide his flinch of surprise at seeing the upper half of a human body instead of the wolf from earlier. But now that Derek had said it and he was actually _looking _at the body, he could see some resemblance between them. He heard Stiles release a shuddering breath and was not surprised his friend couldn't bring himself to speak for once. Scott couldn't look at her anymore, too ashamed of what he had done and terrified of ending up a similar way, and turned away, facing Derek.

The older mans eyes were still blazing blue and Scott couldn't blame him; they did dig up his sister. Derek growled at him when he started to look away and Scott kept his eyes on his. "This is what they will do to you if they catch you. And they will if you play in that game."

Scott almost caved in right there, until he remembered Coach's words. "I can't."

Derek took a threatening step forward, provoking Scott to move in front of Stiles, who was still strangely silent. "Can't or won't?"

Scott actually thought about that one. Can't or won't? Coach said he would get benched if he didn't play but was he only playing because he wanted to be a little more popular and to impress Allison? Scott gave it some thought and eventually realized that, while that was part of it, he was also hoping for a scholarship. He needed one with his grades and since his asthma was gone he might actually get one. "Can't. Is there any way you could be at the game and get me out of there if I shift?" Scott asked desperately.

"Why should I risk my neck for you just so you can play a game?" Derek snapped.

Scott's mind raced disparately for something to say that would also work on calming Derek at least a little bit. "The other night...you said we were brothers, right? Well, don't brothers look out for each other?"

The silence after his question was deafening. Derek was staring at him, working his jaw, but the blue started fading from his eyes. Finally, Derek heaved a big sigh."You're going to get me killed one day." Scott was getting ready to thank him but Derek held up a hand. "I will watch the game but after, you will not play in another until _I _think you have the right amount of control. Also, you will help me with my sister."

Scott nodded, ready to agree to anything when Stiles finally spoke up. "Um, I have an idea about that actually."

Derek turned to look at his friend who was still slightly behind him. "What?"

"If you put her somewhere in the woods away from your property and call in an anonymous tip about where she is, then that will get the police to stop looking for a murderer. They'll rule it as an animal attack and since she's your sister, they'll just leave you alone except to ask what she was doing back here most likely."

Derek obviously agreed with the idea of getting the police off his case and the older man only thought about it for a little bit before nodding. "Fine."

Stiles nodded. "Just make sure you wear gloves or something so they don't catch any finger prints."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Me? What I said earlier still stands. If I'm watching a stupid game then you two are going to move her. I'll supervise."

Thought Derek had said that, he still did a very large part of moving the body. They put Laura, Stiles had figured out her name after gaining his voice back, in the back of Stiles' jeep, with quickly silenced protests from the owner of said jeep. Derek grabbed the rope with the flower and tossed it on the porch of his house before they left.

"Is that wolfsbane?" Stiles asked, eyes following the rope.

Derek climbed into the back of the jeep where they had put Laura, rapped back up in the sack. "Yes and you will leave it where it is unless you want Scott to shift. While that kind isn't deadly like others, it will still make him change."

Scott kept silent, not wanting to seem like he didn't know what wolfsbane was. He made a mental note to look it up when he got home since it seemed like it was deadly.

Stiles turned away from the rope quickly but he seemed to figure Derek was in an answering mood. "What about silver, does that affect you guys?"

Derek shook his head while Stiles and Scott climbed in and Stiles started driving. "No. The theory I have about that is the Argent's. Their last name is silver in French and they have been hunting our kind for centuries."

"So, what, you think the myths about silver killing werewolves we're the Argent's hunting them?" Scott asked. Derek nodded.

Stiles shrugged. "Makes sense to me. So how far out should I go from your house?"

Derek looked outside. "Do you remember where you two were the other night? Try and go there then drop me off at a pay phone in town."

They went silent for the rest of the time as Stiles drive near to where Scott had been bitten. They carried Laura out into the woods until Derek told them to stop. Scott and Stiles laid the sack down and Derek told them to go back to the jeep. They both left, leaving Derek to his sister but as they walked away Stiles turned to Scott.

"Are we really going to trust him? He kinda scares me and how do we know he's not going to hold him helping you over your head?"

Scott shook his head as they got to the jeep, waiting for Derek to come back. "I kinda trust him. He's going out of his way to help me so I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt until I have reasons not to trust him."

Stiles huffed, hopping into his jeep. "Well fine, but one more thing. You need to stay away from Allison. If Derek's theory is right then you're dead."

Scott sighed, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. He tried his best to let some of his visions of him dating Allison go. He would try is best to stay away from her but he was making no promises. Then the image of the body came back to mind. "I'll try to stay away from her."

Scott heard some leaves crunch, thought he suspected Derek was doing it for his benefit or to test his range, and soon Derek came out of the trees with the sack gripped in his hand. Scott wondered how much of their conversation the older man heard. His earlier guess of Derek's range of hearing had proved to be dead wrong and they weren't even half the distance from Derek that the jeep had been. Scott hurried to climb in the back as Derek came up and muttered, "Let's go."

They were silent again in the jeep until they had found a pay phone on the edge of town. As Derek was getting out to call the tip in, Scott suddenly realized he had no way to contact Derek aside from going to his house. "Wait." Derek turned to him and Scott pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Can you put your number in here in case I need to get a hold of you? I'll text you or something so you can get mine."

"I'll stay in the woods by the field during the game. Keep your hearing focused and if you hear me tell you to get out, then you get out, got it?" Derek demanded while grabbing his phone.

Scott nodded and Derek handed back his phone before moving to the pay phone. "Will you get back on your own?"

Derek nodded before he called the police to call in the tip. Stiles took that as his cue to drive off and they sat in silence until they pulled up at Scott's house. Stiles shut his jeep off but neither of them made a move to get out. Stiles licked his lips and drummed his fingers on the wheel. "Well that wasn't how I imagined this evening going. At all."

* * *

Derek honestly couldn't believe he was hiding in the woods to watch a lacrosse game. He had never been in to the sport, even when he was a kid but he promised - and he couldn't believe he was here for a reason as stupid as that - Scott he would let him play. The noise before the game had even started was already grating on his ears but if he didn't want his kind exposed, he had to be here.

He ignored the little voice that reminded him what he had heard Scott say. The fact that someone trusted him, _him, _was surprising. He had suspected that Laura, even with all her love, strength, and forgiveness, had never fully trusted him again after the fire. That a kid who he had almost threatened and probably scared half to death to say that he trusted him even a little...it reminded him of what a pack actually was.

That feeling was so alien to him. Even if Laura had been his pack, both of them were fully grown and had lives of their own. Scott was young and amongst puppy like, eagerly following those he liked and trusted around. He knew if Scott trusted him, he would stick with him and they would become an actual pack one day. A weird little pack of two - plus one because he can't see Scott going anywhere without Stiles-but it was _pack. _It was because of that that he hadn't told him about the alpha yet. He wanted to protect Scott from him a little longer and it was safer for him to think he had bitten him right now.

Derek pushed thoughts of the alpha away, needing to stay focused, but his thoughts wondered to when Scott had acknowledged his claim of family. He was fully aware it was a move to get him to let the kid play but the feeling of pack that he felt once Scott said those words was a soothing balm on wounds that never fully healed. So he had agreed and now here he was. In the woods. Watching a lacrosse game.

He sighed at his thoughts before turning his attention to the stands, pausing when he saw the Argent's. Just by looking at Chris, he could see one concealed gun in his coat. His eyes moved again until they landed on who he recognized as Scott's mother. He immediately knew one reason Scott refused to get out of the game. He had been at his house and it was half broken. He knew Scott's mom worked more than what was healthy for a normal person to support both of them and for her to have been able to get out of work must be costing them.

The players started coming out and Derek searched for Scott, eventually finding him. "Scott." Derek spoke, trying to see if he could hear him. "Scott, if you can here me, look to the woods." Derek was glad that Scott did what he asked. It showed that his hearing was on par with his. "Remember our deal. Keep your ears open and if I tell you to get out, you get out."

Derek saw Scott scowl but he nodded as he put on his helmet. The game started and after a few plays Derek could immediately tell something was up. Even if Scott was wide open, no one was passing him the ball, even if it cost them. He was hoping Scott wouldn't realize it was deliberate because that could be just enough to piss him off.

Derek frowned when Jackson knocked Scott down and kept him from getting the ball. He knew Jackson was going to be a problem. The jock had noticed Scott's sudden change and was taking it as a breech of his territory.

Derek saw Scott was staring at something and followed the direction to see Allison holding up a sign supporting Jackson with another girl, Lydia. He frowned. Though his actions the other night had made Scott wary of the family, his attraction to Allison was still strong.

He turned back to Scott to see him bending over and breathing deeply. A referee asked Scott if he was okay and he nodded slowly. People seemed to realize he was acting weird as the player behind Scott backed up a step.

"Calm down, Scott." Derek warned.

The game went on and Scott still hadn't gotten a ball and Derek knew his wolf was clawing at the surface. Scott seemed to finally snap once he finally heard what Jackson was doing and as another play started, Scott jumped up above the other players and caught the ball as it went flying. He dodged all the people on the opposing team and scored, leaving the game at four and five. Derek was surprised that Scott seemed to be channeling the wolf but not losing himself to it. The coach was yelling for everyone to pass to Scott.

Derek frowned when the second to last play started and a boy on the opposing team who had the ball suddenly froze and jerkily passed Scott the ball without him doing anything. Scott was losing control but wasn't yet lost enough to go after anyone.

"_Scott_," Derek said warningly. By the way his head twitched in his direction, Derek knew he heard him. Listening to him was another matter entirely. Scott dodged the remaining players and threw the ball through with too much strength, making it go through the goalie's net and score.

The last play started and Jackson seemed to want to win too much so he passed the ball to Scott. Derek knew Scott had shifted and thanked the fact that the helmet was covering his face so no one could see him. Derek moved to the edge of the trees, ready to grab Scott once the boy came near. Scott managed to stay in enough control to score and in the chaos of the crowd he ran towards him.

Derek grabbed hold of Scott's jersey and dragged him further in the woods, running with the boy until the sounds from the field were mostly gone. Scott was gasping for breath but when he pulled off the helmet, human feature were shown, minus the gold eyes.

Derek stared at Scott in shock. "How did you shift back?"

Scott shook his head, taking deep breaths to keep calm. "I don't know. I heard you, Stiles, Allison, and my mom all speaking and I just...controlled it."

Derek frowned. Scott already had an anchor. He hoped it was his mom or Stiles, or hell, even him, rather than Allison. If she was his anchor than it would make it harder for Scott to stay away from her.

"Thank you." Derek looked at Scott, who met his eyes evenly. "For watching over the game."

Derek scanned Scott's face and thought carefully about what he was going to say. He was probably going to regret this, Scott was growing on him way to quickly and he should be more worried about this but the look in Scott's eyes made his mind. "I told you, we're brothers now, and brothers look out for each other."

**I've always wondered what the show would be likeoff there wastore trust and after watching the first two episodes a few times, I found the point where I felt any building trust was destroyed. This is my Christmas present to my fellow Teen Wolf fans. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
